J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs is a fighting video game that combines the universes of several Weekly Shonen Jump manga series. It was released by Namco Bandai Games in 2013 for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. History The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in Weekly Shōnen Jump's second issue of 2013. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and has been presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features characters and settings from Dragon Ball, One Piece, Toriko, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, Gintama, Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo, Hunter × Hunter and YuYu Hakusho. The first three characters that were unveiled and used to promote the game were Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, and Toriko. Also in December, it was announced that fans could vote for some of the characters that they want to be included in the game. Naruto Uzumaki joined the list of playable characters in March 2013. The first commercial for the game was posted online on April 7, featuring gameplay footage of the four characters. Ichigo Kurosaki and Himura Kenshin were announced to have joined in June 2013, and a couple weeks later, Gintoki Sakata and Kankichi Ryotsu were added. A promotional video was posted online on July 28 featuring all the characters, and which stated that more characters and info would be announced in Weekly Shōnen Jump and V Jump. In August 2013, Gon Freecss and Yusuke Urameshi were unveiled to also be playable. Weekly Shōnen Jump issue number 40 of 2013 revealed that rival characters from the represented series will also be included, showing Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Vegeta (Dragon Ball), and Zebra (Toriko). The issue also announced that certain characters' transformations will also be available, such as Dragon Ball's Super Saiyan, Yusuke's demon form, and Ichigo's Hollow form. The first playable demo of the game will be at the 2013 Tokyo Game Show. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory; learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Featured content * One Piece ** Monkey D. Luffy (battle character) ** Portgas D. Ace (battle character) ** Boa Hancock (battle character) ** Akainu (battle character) ** Alabasta (battle stage) ** Nami (J-Adventure character) ** Usopp (J-Adventure character) * Naruto ** Naruto Uzumaki (battle character) ** Sasuke Uchiha (battle character) ** Madara Uchiha (battle character) ** Hidden Leaf Village (battle stage) ** Kakashi Hatake (J-Adventure character) ** Hidden Sand Village (J-Adventure location) ** Gaara (J-Adventure character) * Dragon Ball ** Son Goku (battle character) ** Frieza (battle character) ** Vegeta (battle character) ** Planet Namek (battle stage) ** Korin's Tower (J-Adventure location) ** Korin (J-Adventure character) ** Kame House (J-Adventure location) ** Master Roshi (J-Adventure character) * YuYu Hakusho ** Yusuke Urameshi (battle character) ** Younger Toguro (battle character) ** Hiei (battle character) ** Dark Tournament Stadium (battle stage) * Toriko ** Toriko (battle character) ** Zebra (battle character) ** Vegetable Sky (battle stage) ** Komatsu (J-Adventure character) ** Coco (J-Adventure character) ** Sunny (J-Adventure character) * Bleach ** Ichigo Kurosaki (battle character) ** Sosuke Aizen (battle character) ** Rukia Kuchiki (support character) ** Soul Society (battle stage) ** Yoruichi Shihoin (J-Adventure character) ** Kon (J-Adventure character) ** Urahara's Shop (J-Adventure location) ** Kisuke Urahara (J-Adventure character) * Hunter X Hunter ** Gon Freecss (battle character) ** Killua Zoldyck (battle character) ** Hisoka (support character) ** Trick Tower (J-Adventure location) ** Leorio (J-Adventure character) ** Beans (J-Adventure character) * Rurouni Kenshin ** Himura Kenshin (battle character) ** Shishio Makoto (battle character) ** Inferno Crags (battle stage) ** Kamiya Kaoru (J-Adventure character) ** Myojin Yahiko (J-Adventure character) ** Sagara Sanosuke (J-Adventure character) * Saint Seiya ** Pegasus Seiya (battle character) ** Temple of Athena (battle stage) ** Libra Dohko (J-Adventure character) ** Aries Mu (J-Adventure character) ** Saori Kido (J-Adventure character) * Fist of the North Star ** Kenshiro (battle character) ** Raoh (battle character) * Beelzebub ** Tatsumi Oga and Baby Beel (battle character) ** Great Demon Lord's Mansion (J-Adventure location) ** Kunieda (J-Adventure character) ** Hilda (J-Adventure character) ** Alaindelon (J-Adventure character) * Gintama ** Sakata Gintoki (battle character) ** Kagura and Sadaharu (support character) ** Shimura Shinpachi (voice only) ** Yoshiwara Paradise (battle stage) * Medaka Box ** Medaka Kurokami (battle character) ** Misogi Kumagawa (support character) ** Hakoniwa Academy (J-Adventure location) ** Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (J-Adventure character) ** Hansode Shiranui (J-Adventure character) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kouenmae Hashutsujo ** Kankichi Ryotsu (battle character) ** Kameari Police Station (battle stage) ** Nakagawa (J-Adventure character) ** Reiko (J-Adventure character) ** Daijiro Ohara (J-Adventure character) * Dr. Slump ** Arale Norimaki and Gatchan (battle character) ** Penguin Village (battle stage) ** Turbo-kun (J-Adventure character) ** Senbei Norimaki (J-Adventure character) * Assassination Classroom ** Koro-sensei (battle character) ** Nagisa Shiota (J-Adventure character) ** Tadaomi Karasuma (J-Adventure character) ** Irina Jelavic (J-Adventure character) * The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. ** Kusuo Saiki (battle character) ** PK Academy (J-Adventure location) ** Kokomi Teruhashi (J-Adventure character) ** Kaido (J-Adventure character) ** Riki Nendo (J-Adventure character) * Sakigake!! Otokojuku ** Momotaro Tsurugi (battle character) ** Heihachi Edajima (support character) ** Tenraikyoushintoujou (battle stage) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ** Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (battle character) ** Don Patch (part of Bo-bobo's moveset) ** Wiggin' School (J-Adventure location) ** Beauty (J-Adventure character) ** Jelly Jiggler (J-Adventure character) ** Gasser (J-Adventure character) * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ** Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn (battle character) * Tottemo! Luckyman ** Luckyman (battle character) ** Superstarman's House (J-Adventure location) ** Superstarman (J-Adventure character) ** Mitchan (J-Adventure character) ** Lucky-wan (J-Adventure character) * Chinyuuki ** Yamada Taro (battle character) ** Bookshop Biddy (part of Taro's moveset) ** Tsuruari Park (J-Adventure location) ** Genjo (J-Adventure character) ** Old Man (J-Adventure character) ** Old Lady (J-Adventure character) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** Jonathan Joestar (battle character) ** Joseph Joestar (battle character) * Hell Teacher Nube ** Meisuke Nueno (battle character) * Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro ** Neuro Nougami (support character) ** Yako Katsuragi'a Supernatural Detective Agency (J-Adventure location) ** Yako Katsuragi (J-Adventure character) ** Shinobu Godai (J-Adventure character) ** Eishi Sasazuka (J-Adventure character) * Nisekoi! ** Chitoge Kirisaki (support character) * Pyu to fuku Jaguar ** Jaguar Junichi (support character) ** Garrickson Productions (J-Adventure location) ** Hamii (J-Adventure character) ** Piyohiko (J-Adventure character) ** Hammer (J-Adventure character) * Kuroko's Basketball ** Tetsuya Kuroko (support character) * Sket Dance ** SKET-dan (support character) * To Love-Ru ** Lala Satalin Deviluke (support character) * D.Gray-man ** Allen Walker (support character) * Haikyu!! ** Shoyo Hinata (support character) ** Karasuno High School (J-Adventure location) ** Tobio Kageyama (J-Adventure character) ** Yu Nishinoya (J-Adventure character) ** Sawamura (J-Adventure character) Stages The following stages have been confirmed in-game during promotional materials and trailers. *Namek (Dragon Ball) *Alabasta Kingdom (One Piece) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Konohagakure (Naruto) *Dark Tournament Stadium (YuYu Hakusho) See also *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' References External links *Official website Category:Video games